Bruce Wayne (Earth-2899)
History 'Bruce Wayne is Batman the superhero protector of Gotham City, a man dressed like a bat who fights against evil and strikes terror into the hearts of criminals everywhere. In his secret identity he is Bruce Wayne, billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy. Early Life Bruce Wayne was the heir to Thomas and Martha Wayne and Brother to Stephanie Wayne of Gotham City. Bruce was raised with discipline, by his parents and his butler Alfred Pennyworth. Even with all the Discipline he was still a very fun kid, he would party and was very reckless. When he was 16 he threw a huge party with big lights, dancing girls, and an Ice Sculpture of a life size horse. He threw this party because he just got his Drivers license. Training Not too long after that, it was a snowy week. His father Thomas, who was a world renowned surgeon was fired from his position at Gotham Hospital. Wayne Enterprises was bought out by multiple business men. Thomas' whole entire livelihood fell to pieces, he couldn't take it mentally. He fell into insanity, he murdered his wife and daughter while Bruce and Alfred were away. He drew a symbol of a Bat on the wall before he fled the scene. Bruce and Alfred came back to a dead silent house, Bruce walked all around the Manor trying to find his parents and baby sister. He came into the Large dining room and found both of their bodies there, dead. Police came to investigate, they couldn't find any fingerprints on the gun that was left there, nor the footprints in the snow out the window. A year or so after this, Bruce left Gotham, hopefully never to come back. He went to China to find a man named Ra's al Ghul. He told Ra's he needed his help, he needed to train him to find the man who killed his parents and find his Father. Ra's was reluctant at first but agreed to train him but only if he joined the League of Shadows, Bruce took the chance. Ra's trained him for 12 years, letting him master over 120 different martial arts. Finally, Bruce decided it was time to go back to Gotham, much to Ra's disapproval. But Ra's allowed him to leave the League of Shadows but he said the next time he sees him, he WILL kill him. Bruce returned to Gotham when he was 29, he realized Gotham had turned into a cesspool of crime. He needed to change it back to the city it was when he left it, so he decided to become a Vigilante. He saw the Bat in the Dining room was still there albeit faded, he used that to change the image of a bat from something terrible for Gotham city to something good. He custom ordered MANY weapons and gadgets and used them to become Batman. Personality Batman has a personality that most would consider "very dark." This is because Dark outlook on life. To accompany his dark perspective on things is his anger and his stubbornness, never liking to admit that he's wrong, even when he is. Most of the time he's determined to being Batman, on the other hand there is Bruce Wayne. Bruce is a guy who doesn't care about anything except girls, money and fast cars. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. **'Peak Human Strength': During Batman's exercise routine, he regularly benches 505 lbs. **'Peak Human Speed: He could run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. **'Peak Human Agility': His agility was greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. Through his training with the League of Shadows, one of his main key components in fighting had to be agility. *'Acrobatics': He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. *'Martial Arts': Bruce is well trained in multiple martial arts, he is known as the man who has mastered 127 forms of martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu and Capoeira. Due to him also being raised by Alfred Pennyworth, who was in the military, he is also skilled in military survival technique. He's also very proficeent in Aikido. *'Weaponry': Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Wayne has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. *'Stealth': His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. *'Genius Level Intellect': Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. *'Intimidation': He is skilled enough to scare some of the most feircest criminals in Gotham and around the world. *'Master Detective''' *'Leadership' *'Weapon Proficiency': He has displayed skilled with various weapons including Shuriken (Batarangs), paired staves, and swords. He has bested experts in their respected fields. *'Multilingualism': Having had education from multiple Mentors and schools around the world, Bruce speaks fluent English, French, Chinese, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, German, Swahili, Mandarin and Cantonese. *'Stealth': He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. *'Expert Hacker': He is skilled enough to hack into multiple security systems and *'Indomitable Will': Bruce has an extremely strong will. He is able to resist Scarecrow's potent fear toxins, resist and overcome mind control. *'Expert Escapologist': Due to his training with some of the greatest escape artists in history, Bruce can escape nearly every trap he's in. *'Expert Marksman': Bruce is skilled in throwing modified Shuriken, the Batarang. *'Genius Level Intelligence': He has vast knowledge of different fields. He often shows this when in use with his Detective skills. *'Tracking': Bruce is an expert tracker. *'Disguise': Bruce is a master of disguise, and has even fooled the FBI. *'Enginering': He has been proven skilled in enginering as he designed and built several of his own vehicles, weapons and his costume. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Batsuit':The costume Batman wears is composed of reinforced Kevlar and a small percentage of titanium; it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retarding and insulating. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The gloves have also some metallic blades on their sides and has the ability to cover itself in electricity to shock the enemy. The mask has a little percentage of lead, which shields the face of Batman from x-ray powers or x-ray technology, and incorporates an infrared and night visor, auditory sensors and a sonar. The mask is accessorized with some security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, etc.), like the utility belt, and integrates a transmitter receiver device de voice and video. Batman's cape is made of "memory cloth," also developed by Lucius Fox. It is essentially flexible in its normal state, but becomes semi-rigid in a fixed form when an electric current is passed through it from the microcircuits in his right glove giving him a limited gliding capability. This suit also increases Batman's speed and strength exponentially *'Utility Belt': Batman keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a yellow utility belt. His belt contains batarangs, the batclaw, the line launcher,a flash light, smokebombs, a grapnel gun, bat tracers, and a "re-breather" breathing device. *'Smoke Pellets' *'Remote Electrical Charge Gun' *'Freeze Blast' *'Freeze Grenades' *'Explosive Gel' *'Glue Grenades' *'Batclaw: '''The Batclaw has very a very high power grappling device in it. These grapple lines are extremely strong, and able to pull down entire buildings if need be. *'Line Launcher''' Transportation *'Batmobile' *'Bat Cycle' *'Batwing' Weapons *'Batarang' Gallery ffc8656343c41add474612f34b36b62e.jpg|Young Bruce Wayne tumblr_ltuiyrWos11qfovh1o1_500.png.jpeg|Thomas Wayne Lauren-Cohan-in-Hollywood.jpg|Martha Wayne. Category:Earth-2899 Category:Characters of Earth-2899 Category:Males of Earth-2899 Category:Heroes of Earth-2899 Category:Humans of Earth-2899 Category:League of Avengers Members (Earth-2899) Category:Wayne Enterprises Staff Members (Earth-2899) Category:Members of Bat Family (Earth-2899)